Oakheart/Main article
|pastaffie= |age=Approx. 64 moons (5.3 years) at death |death=Killed by a rockfall However, one of the foundational aspects of The Prophecies Begin was that he did not die that way, and instead was confirmed to be killed by a rockfall.| |note}} |kit=Oakkit |apprentice=Oakpaw |warrior=Oakheart |deputy=Oakheart |starclan resident=Oakheart |father=Shellheart |mother=Rainflower |brother=Crookedstar |mate=Bluestar |son=Stonefur |daughters=Mistystar, Mosskit |mentor=Shellheart |app=Loudbelly |precededby1=Timberfur |succeededby1=Leopardfur |position1=Deputy |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Spottedleaf's Heart, Redtail's Debt, Into the Wild, Forest of Secrets, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy, ''A Dangerous Path, Midnight, Night Whispers, Mistystar's Omen}} Oakheart is a dark reddish-brown tom with amber eyes. He was a deputy of RiverClan under Crookedstar's leadership. He is born as Oakkit to Rainflower and Shellheart, along with his brother, Stormkit. He and his brother are very close, but when Stormkit breaks his jaw, Oakkit is suddenly favored by their mother. He becomes an apprentice as Oakpaw with his father as his mentor, and later earns his warrior name, Oakheart. Oakheart grows very close with a ThunderClan warrior, Bluefur, and often sneaks off in the night to see her. She gets pregnant with his kits, and when she decides to give them to RiverClan, he supports her lovingly and takes Mistykit and Stonekit to Graypool to foster, mourning the loss of his third kit, Mosskit. During a battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan over Sunningrocks, he is crushed by a rockfall, but ends up in a conspiracy that Tigerclaw made up, where Oakheart killed Redtail and Tigerclaw killed Oakheart to get revenge. He goes to StarClan, and when Bluestar dies, he guides her to StarClan where they become mates again. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Oakheart is the deputy of RiverClan. He leads his Clan into battle against ThunderClan over Sunningrocks. When Redtail attacks Oakheart's son, Stonefur, Oakheart snarls that no ThunderClan cat would harm him. While fighting with Redtail, Oakheart is killed in a rockfall. Redtail realizes that ThunderClan is outnumbered and calls a retreat. Tigerclaw forces Ravenpaw to lie about what occurred, and he says that Oakheart killed Redtail and Tigerclaw killed Oakheart in revenge. Later, Fireheart asks Ravenpaw to retell the story, and he amends that Oakheart was killed by a rockfall but Redtail was not. :In a flashback, Oakheart brings two unknown kits to RiverClan on a snowy night. He brings them to the nursery for Graypool to nurse. Oakheart insists he found them in the forest abandoned, and Graypool agrees to take care of them but detects a familiar scent. In the present, Graypool confirms to Fireheart the she scented ThunderClan on the kits, but didn't tell any cat. Fireheart speaks to Mistyfoot who tells him how her father was a brave warrior, and their medicine cat confirmed that he was killed in a rockfall, solidifying Ravenpaw's story. Bluestar also reveals that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are her and Oakheart's kits but she gave them up to become deputy instead of Thistleclaw. The New Prophecy :In StarClan, Oakheart chooses Feathertail as the representative of RiverClan to go on a journey to the sun-drown-place. He teases Bluestar if he approves because she was mentored by their daughter, Mistyfoot. He speaks with Bluestar once again when the Clans arrive at the lake and insists the Clans are strong enough to face whatever challenges ahead. Super Editions :In 'Crookedstar's Promise, he is born in a storm to Shellheart, the Clan deputy, and Rainflower alongside his brother, Stormkit. When he and Stormkit sneak out of camp to Sunningrocks, they disturb Goosefeather who is out collecting herbs. Goosefeather chases them back to the stepping stones, and along the way, Stormkit slips and falls, breaking his jaw. Oakkit stays very close to his brother during his recovery, but when Hailstar renames Stormkit to Crookedkit, Oakkit gets named an apprentice Oakpaw, and receives his father, Shellheart, as a mentor. :When Crookedkit returns from living away from RiverClan with loners, Oakpaw receives his warrior name, Oakheart, for defeating dogs on a patrol. He tells Crookedpaw that he'll get his name next, and Rainflower pulls Oakheart aside, cruelly telling him that Crookedpaw will never be as good as him due to his injury. When Crookedjaw receives his warrior name, Oakheart congratulates him, and says that it's Rainflower's loss if she can't be proud of Crookedjaw. He also gains an apprentice, Loudpaw. Crookedstar offers the position of deputy to him, but Oakheart turns it down. :He becomes close with the ThunderClan warrior Bluefur, and she later becomes pregnant with his kits. Bluefur gives her kits to Oakheart to raise in RiverClan. Oakheart gives the kits to Graypool to nurse, and Crookedstar confronts Oakheart about the truth about the kits. Oakheart doesn't hide his identity from them. After Willowkit and Minnowkit die, Oakheart accuses Crookedstar of behaving distant like Rainflower to Silverkit. :In ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Bluefur finds Oakheart resting on Sunningrocks and he flirts with her. She agrees to meet in secret with him at Fourtrees resulting in Bluefur becoming pregnant with his kits. Oakheart insists he could join ThunderClan, but Bluefur wants to raise their kits as pure ThunderClan cats. She gives birth to Stonekit, Mistykit, and Mosskit. When Tawnyspots falls ill and Thistleclaw poised as the next deputy, Bluefur gives up her kits to Oakheart but Mosskit dies in the cold. The two mates never speak again at Gatherings out of fear of some cat piecing it together. Detailed description :Oakheart is a large, thick and sleek-furred, plump, dark reddish-brown tom. He has a broad head and shoulders, massive paws, and clear amber eyes. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Notes Category:Main article pages